


Our Hearts Soar Like Paper Airplanes

by JayJay_Darling



Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paperman (2012) Fusion, Cute, Dream is trying hard to get George's attention for a long time, Fluff, George is oblivious, Happy Ending, I still don't know how to properly tag I am so sorry, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Make up your mind universe, Meant To Be, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Universe is against and for them so much, dreamnotfound, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_Darling/pseuds/JayJay_Darling
Summary: If George didn’t need that paper he would’ve laughed, but right now he needed it and it just flew off the man’s face. He quickly bypassed the dirty blonde and reached out right as a train pulled out of the station, luckily not taking his resume with it. George let out a small breath of relief and tucked the paper back into his folder and turned around to see the man staring at him with big eyes as yellow as a canary.George found that he suddenly couldn’t look away. It was as if the world stopped the moment he stared into the man’s eyes.Dream had been a hopeless romantic. Granted he’d never had any of those cheesy movie or book moments when he met someone. He’d never had anything cliché or cute happen in his love life when he was dating or with his girlfriend. Nothing had felt so warm and loving or left him feeling so on cloud nine. Nothing had made Dream feel like it was meant to be, not a moment. No date had or person he’d met made him feel like that either.Then he saw the most beautiful man and eyes ever. Suddenly Dream was soaring past cloud nine.__________________Or the Paperman Short Film Dreamnotfound AU no one needed
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Relationship
Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Our Hearts Soar Like Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dreamnotfound au based off the plot from the short film Paperman!! I do not own any ideas that happened in the short film, I only own the story I wrote and what didn't happen in the short film. In no way am I taking credit for that spectacular short film, which was incredibly adorable by the way, and I really only take credit for the things that didn't happen in the short film that I wrote in myself. I wrote this all on my own, it was heavily based off of that short film so the plot is very much theirs. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way: I do not actually ship Dream and George, just their Minecraft Personas. This is based off their personas in Minecraft. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this, I didn't expect to write this much but I did, I hope you all enjoy it. There's just a lot of fluff and you get to see frustrated Dream, so I hope you all like this as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> There is no cursing (at least from what I remember) and it's very much Rated E for Everyone. I did write this over the course of a week or since I finished my last oneshot (which you should totally go check out if you haven't) so if there is something you would consider not Rated E for Everyone please let me know! I don't think there is though so I wouldn't watch out for that and there is no cursing. I tried making this as wholesome as possible <33
> 
> If the cc's want this taken down i will do so right away
> 
> Also The Gorgeous Man is George (i really wanted to type Georgeous but i held myself back)/The Charming Man is Dream (ayo wait the Clarming Man HAHA okay i'll stop)
> 
> Wait I should've used the Dreamy man :( might change that at some point maybe, lmk if i should
> 
> Love you guys, enjoy! <333

Dream sighed and dragged himself out of bed. The loud blaring of his alarm sounded and he slowly made his way over to his desk. Dream knew he’d never get out of bed if his alarm clock didn’t make the most annoying sound in the world and wasn’t sitting on the other side of his room. By the time he made it to his stupid alarm clock all of Dream’s anguish towards his alarm clock vanished, so he calmly just shut it off and made his way to his bathroom.

Day to day, it was the same thing. The same old boring routine. Dream was moving on auto pilot at this point. Pick out his clothes, toss them on the bed, go to his bathroom and brush his teeth, then splash his face with some water. He’d spend a good ten to fifteen minutes fixing his wavy dirty blonde hair, afterwards he’d make his way back to his bedroom and begin to get dressed into his regular work attire. A mint green button up, with a green tie and black slacks, followed after by putting on his black matching suit jacket. Then he’d struggle for a good five minutes with his long mint green socks and his black work shoes, always telling himself to remember to put the socks on before the pants tomorrow. Of course he always forgot. Then he’d leave his tiny cramped apartment after grabbing his white face mask, putting it on. He’d lock the door behind him and make his way over to his apartment complex stairs and walk about four flights down before leaving to work- _Oh shit._

Dream backtracked and began making his way back up all the way to his apartment with a sigh. He’d forgotten his briefcase and the papers he had to bring in today. Dream opened his apartment door and went to his desk. “ I have a feeling today is going to be a long day…”

  
  


_______________________

  
  


The small chime of a rang throughout the café as Dream walked in to get his daily coffee and muffin for breakfast. Dream was greeted with the bright smile of a baker in a black and red hoodie with glasses and brown hair. “ Hey Dream! The usual?” 

Dream walked up to the counter and nodded, placing his papers to the side, getting his wallet out and handing over fifteen dollars. “ You know it, Bad.” His order was really only ten dollars with tax but he always liked to give a little more. The coffee and muffin were just that good and Bad was always really nice and friendly. 

“ Oh Dream, you’re always so sweet. You do know-”

“-That my order is only eight forty five, yes I know. I just like giving you what your food and drinks are actually worth.” Dream said simply and Bad just hummed happily as he began to make Dream’s coffee. 

“ Are you still single? I really feel like someone would’ve swept you off your feet by now.” Bad said simply and Dream flushed. He didn’t know how many times he’d been asked by Bad if he’d found someone yet, but his answer never seemed to change.

“ Yes, I’m still single. Not all of us can find their Skeppy like you Bad.” Dream teased and Bad blushed brightly.

“ Oh, you little muffin!” Dream wheezed lightly and Bad continued,” Anyway… I have a feeling you’ll find someone soon. Don’t lose hope! I know it’s pretty difficult to find what you’re looking for out there, but I have a feeling you’ll find it soon.” 

Dream leaned forward onto the counter and sighed. He swore the older he got, the harder it was for him to actually find someone. Practically all of his friends were with someone and he had yet to meet that special person. Sure he’d been on a few dates, and as much as Bad said he was sweet or a good catch not very many people seemed to think so. He was twenty eight and still lacking his other half. The moon to his sun. The waves to his beach. The blueberries to his muffin as Bad would say. 

Bad placed Dream’s coffee in front of him and began to get Dream’s muffin. Since it was eight in the morning they’d been freshly baked and they smelled golden. Dream happily took the muffin, drink, and napkin making Bad chuckle and sighed.

“ Seriously, though. I know that they’re out there, don’t lose hope.”

Dream snickered and shrugged, walking backwards to leave the café. “ Of course. Any person would be so lucky to date a boring office worker who wears a white mask all the time.” Dream wheezed at his own joke and the fact Bad sent him a disapproving look for his insecure sarcastic comment. Dream spun back around on his heel and began walking down to his train stop. 

Dream ate his chocolate chip muffin, he wasn’t too worried about pulling his mask down a bit due to the fact a muffin or his coffee would cover it anyway. Besides if he wanted to eat anything for breakfast he’d have to take it off anyway, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for more sleep instead of eating at home by himself in his lonely apartment. 

As Dream finished his muffin and threw his wrapper away, pulling his mask back up, he groaned. His mind was now plagued with all the reasons why he possibly wasn’t good enough for a relationship with someone. Why he was so inferior to every girl or guy he’d gone on a date with. Why some of his past girlfriends had broken up with him. 

His first girlfriend had called him too clingy. That he was like a lost little puppy or a tick that wouldn’t get off of her. His affection and love was suffocating apparently. So she broke up Dream.

Then Dream went on a few dates and he tried his best to act like the least clingy person ever. To tone down his affection so he didn’t suffocate the person. Yet that didn’t seem to work either because every single person he’d been on a date with since his first break up had claimed he was detached or not present enough. They said he didn’t seem interested at all.

Then he’d gotten into a few accidents that involved his face gaining a few nasty scars around his mouth and jaw. Now at first Dream hadn’t been necessarily insecure about them, in fact his best friend Sapnap had repeatedly called them super cool and attractive. So he’d walked around freely with them on his face, his confidence was still the same maybe a little bit higher, but ultimately he was still confident. But then when he went on a blind date with a guy Sapnap had set him up with, he’d been rejected harshly. The guy was blunt and held nothing back in making Dream feel insecure about the new scars on his face.

That afternoon on his walk back home Dream had been over aware of every stare at him- at his face. His scars. Dream wore a white mask since that day. Nor did he go on dates for a long time.

When Dream got back into dating, he wasn’t trying to change his personality at all. He’d come to the conclusion that the person would just have to like him how he was and that he wouldn’t change for them. He was still a bit insecure about his face, but he was sure once he met the right person that when he showed them the scars they wouldn’t make him feel so weird and abnormal. Of course the mask never really helped him with getting any people, Dream got the feeling it made them uncomfortable, but he wasn’t planning on changing for the other person. He knew he’d find the right one someday.

Slowly as the years went by the hope seemed to dwindle and then he got stuck being a office worker for the Antarctic Empire Corporation. He had a boring old desk job and he stared at hundreds of papers every single day. He got more papers by his boss, Technoblade, every single day, and then he’d be given a stack of papers to go over before he came in for work the very next day. If you would’ve asked Dream when he was little he wouldn’t have said he would be doing what he’s doing now. 

Then again no one ever says they want to be a boring old office worker, yet we have thousands of them. Dream would pull his mask down to take an occasional sip every now and then of his coffee until he was almost done with it. By then he’d finally reached the train station and he waited. The wind blew through his hair and he felt the napkin he held around his cup tickle his fingers every now and again. Dream let out a sigh as he waited for the train and stared up at the sky. 

A stronger gust of wind flew by and he heard a small gasp from afar before a paper smacked the side of his face and then kept flying away when jerked and turned his face away,” What?!” Then he saw a head of brown hair run past him and he looked to see the man quickly grab the paper mid flight. 

  
  


_______________________

George had woken up particularly late today. He had an interview for a reception job and he cursed Quackity, his roommate, for being up early and not waking him up despite knowing this. Of course it wasn’t his friend’s job but if George’s alarm had failed to wake him up and you knew he should be awake right now you could at least try right? It was just a thing friends do! Especially if you want your friend to actually be able to pay their half of the rent. 

Quackity hummed and played some, in George’s opinion, annoying loud music from the kitchen as he cooked himself some food. George grumbled as he scrambled around the shared apartment for everything he needed. “ Quackity! Where is my resume?? It was on my desk and it isn’t there anymore!” 

Quackity sighed and tapped the folder on the bar counter of their kitchen. “ I believe you just set it there three minutes ago.” George turned over and looked at it, grabbing it quickly and letting out a breath of relief before he saw Quackity holding a spatula and scowling.

“ Don’t get oil on my folder! Jeez,” George grumbled and Quackity gasped in offense.

“ Excuse you! I help you find your folder and you just yell at me, I get you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, but damn. Why you gotta be so rude, dude?” Quackity went back to paying attention to his sunny side up eggs and George sighed running a hand up his face and then through his hair. 

“ Sorry, sorry. Thanks, Quackity. Anyway I gotta get dressed, thanks for helping me not lose my head or whatever.” George murmured and gave Quackity a questioning look when he snickered. “ What’s so funny?”

“ Oh nothing,” Quackity gave George an amused look before he winked and transferred a sunny side up egg onto a piece of toast on a tiny plate,” Just that you look good in plaid.”

George looked even more confused before he quickly looked down realizing he’d walked out of his room still in his boxers. He could’ve sworn he’d changed into his dress pants! _Oh my god I’m losing my head._ George let out a startled noise as he scrambled back to his room to change. Quackity cackled and began to make his own plate after getting out the apple juice and a cup for George to pour himself.

George soon came back out in a light blue dress shirt with a red and white tie, dark navy blue slacks with some brown dress shoes on. Quackity raised a brow at the slightly chaotic colours and shook his head. “ What? What’s wrong now??” George looked down at his outfit and Quackity sighed.

“ Change the shoes to your black dress shoes. It’ll go better with your pants.” Quackity wasn’t going to critique his shirt or tire choice, although the tie did remind him of Dr. Suess. George nodded and gave Quackity an appreciative thumbs up before going back to his room and digging around for his other pair of dress shoes. After successfully finding them he put them on quickly and came back out after checking his mirror and adjusting his hair a tinsy bit. 

“ Alright. How do I look now?” George held his arms out and Quackity set George’s breakfast on the bar counter.

“ Finish tucking in your dress shirt, pull up the cuffs, and put on a black belt and you’ll be golden. Oh! And don’t forget your suit jacket before you leave, heard it’s going to be slightly chilly and windy today.” Quackity smiled and George nodded, quickly beginning to eat his breakfast and then cringing after he was done. 

“ Wait eggs?? Quackity, I’m going to have to brush my teeth and gurgle more mouthwash! Ugh,” George put the dishes into the sink with the faucet running and poured himself a tiny bit of apple juice, gulping it down while he let the dishes soak under running hot water. Quackity sighed and began slowly cleaning up, finishing everything for George as the man pancikly did very many things before dipping into their shared bathroom to brush his teeth again. 

“ Dude, literally relax! It’s just a reception job. You can get billions of those here.” Quackity leaned back against the counter and George huffed, spitting out the toothpaste into the sink and wiping his mouth clean. 

“ You don’t understand, Quackity. I don’t want to have to put off rent again, heck if I had known that getting a job here in America would be so hard I would’ve just stayed back in London.” George gurgled his mouth with the minty mouthwash and nearly choked. _Great now my eyes look slightly red._ George thought bitterly before he stepped out and Quackity helpfully handed him a mint, which he gladly took. “ Thanks.” 

Quackity sighed and patted his back,” No problem, dude.” George put on his jacket quickly and grabbed his resume, he went to the door and opened it, about to leave before Quackity stopped him. George tapped his hand on the door impatiently as he stared at Quackity expectantly. 

Quackity had on an innocent smile, which George was honestly suspicious of, as he held out something to him. “ Chapstick. Your lips are lookin’ kind of chapped.” 

George rolled his eyes but quickly used it without a second glance, then handed it back. George quickly left their apartment with a rushed,” Thanks!” 

  
  


_______________________

  
  


As George walked down the busy sidewalk, fumbling with his very few things and getting himself situated he let out a sigh of relief. Of course he was still in a hurry, especially since he had to go back to get his wallet and keys since he’d forgotten them. 

Quackity had been there waiting patiently with them and handed them to George right as he opened the door. George thanked him yet again while he was leaving and Quackity waved to him from the doorway, no embarrassment when he yelled,” Get with the guy if you have too, pretty boy!! You got this!” George had flustered, scowled and shot the former a glare before heading down the apartment building stairs.

So now he was rushing to get to his train as he thought about Quackity’s last comment. They had been friends for far longer than George could care to admit, and sure a good majority of it was over the internet but it was enough for Quackity to know George had no experience when it came to his love life. 

Sure George has had the casual crush but he’d certainly never actively dated anyone, throughout his thirty one years of life he’d never had one significant other. It wasn’t that George didn’t have anyone interested in him, he did have quite a bit of people like him in his life, it’s just they never clicked. They would both get too bored of each other too quickly and George never seemed to fulfill the other’s needs. Often told he just wasn’t giving enough in the relationship. That he was too reserved and unaffectionate. 

George sighed and stared down at his folder solemnly. After a while he just figured he should focus on his schooling and then once that was finished he dove himself into his job. Although he didn’t actually do much with his degree back in London so he decided to come to America after Quackity mentioned it once. It wasn’t like he had much holding him back at his home either. George didn’t talk to his parents much after he moved out and he didn’t have many friends, just coworkers. So he did what he had to and now he was here in America. Although it wasn’t as amazing as people made it seem. New York was busy and everything, but it was so bustling that George was heavily struggling with getting a job and ended up just at least trying to get a job as a receptionist. It seemed the easiest and not permanent until he finally found a job he wanted to stick with permanently. Quackity had actually suggested this as well, more as a joke, but George actually liked the idea. People could get receptionists from anywhere and they could always get new receptionists when George leaves. Besides it was insanely hard to get a stable job in New York that wasn’t super competitive, and George was tired of having Quackity paying all of their rent. George really didn’t want to be indebted to Quackity no matter what. So George was honestly going to take any job at this point.

Either way after finally focusing on much more important things, George was dead set on not focusing on his love life. It never seemed to go anywhere anyway. Not farther than a first date. He’d heard countless stories of how people had fallen in love, whether from his parents or coworkers. Hell even Quackity had fallen in love with someone once. Apparently when you fell in love it felt like time stopped, or if you two were the only people in the world. That’s how people described realizing they fell in love with someone. George had never experienced those feelings, and although he knew it wasn’t like that for everyone, it was hard not to hold onto the fact that he’d never felt that way towards anyone at any moment. So George would wait and maybe one day that time would come, but he didn’t set his hopes on it and he seriously didn’t need to right now. Not when he was supposed to be hurrying to the subway train- _Oh crap! The train!_ George was so lost in his thoughts that while he’d been checking through his folder to see that his resume was there, George had forgotten he needed to hurry to the train! 

Of course they lived a few blocks away, but George did wake up late and he didn’t want to chance it. He narrowed his eyes and spotted a train leaving the station, as well as a man who’d been walking and now stood there. George blinked a bit as he saw him wearing a white mask, he was a bit confused and he knew it was none of his business, but he was slightly curious about it. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and he saw a paper fly away in front of him. Then he realized that was his paper because he saw his name on it. George’s eyes widened as he quickly chased after it, accidentally bumping into a girl and he saw the paper hit the man’s face.

If George didn’t need that paper he would’ve laughed, but right now he needed it and it just flew off the man’s face. He quickly bypassed the dirty blonde and reached out right as a train pulled out of the station, luckily not taking his resume with it. George let out a small breath of relief and tucked the paper back into his folder and turned around to see the man staring at him with big eyes as yellow as a canary.

George found that he suddenly couldn’t look away. It was as if the world stopped the moment he stared into the man’s eyes. 

  
  


_______________________

  
  


Dream had been a hopeless romantic. Granted he’d never had any of those cheesy movie or book moments when he met someone. He’d never had anything cliché or cute happen in his love life when he was dating or with his girlfriend. Nothing had felt so warm and loving or left him feeling so on cloud nine. Nothing had made Dream feel like it was meant to be, not a moment. No date had or person he’d met made him feel like that either. 

Not like how his friends had described or how movies and books described. Dream’s love life had been like a breeze. It was regular. Sometimes it came with some disgusting smell while other times it came with a sweet time. Sometimes it had no smell at all. The breeze that was his love life also was enough to make him feel like he could get air, but not enough to feel refreshed and reenergized. It was a regular old breeze. 

But here Dream was, a fresh gust of wind blowing a paper across his face with the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on chasing after it. Of course he hadn’t seen the man’s face yet, but from behind he could see soft looking silky brown hair and the man was short. Then again Dream was a whopping six foot three inches tall. But the man had a great figure in his opinion. _I sound like a creep,_ Dream thought to himself as he hopelessly starred, and then the man caught the paper that had slapped him in the face, and turned around to look at him.

Dream was absolutely floored. His breath caught just as their gazes did and Dream couldn’t help but get lost into the two discoloured eyes. One as blue as the ocean- _No the sky- wait no that can’t compare. Like a pansy flower, or an emperor butterfly. Maybe even blueberries or a blue damselfly._ Dream didn’t even realize he’d known so many blue things until this very moment. Either way he began to quickly compare the other gorgeous chocolate brown eye. _Maybe buckeye beans, or coffee beans. Both? Or hot chocolate. Spruce wood._ Dream lightly bit his lip as he took in the rest of the man’s features. His skin looked so soft and despite being pale it still looked pretty. This man was definitely a pretty boy. Any fool could see there was something in literally anything about this handsome man. 

The man shifted a bit, finally breaking their gaze as he moved to stand next to Dream. Not too close but not far away like usual strangers would. Especially when they saw he had a mask on, he would admit he looked shady with it on. The man cleared his throat before glancing in Dream’s direction but at the floor. That’s when Dream noticed he was still staring and quickly looked straight ahead. He was about to apologize when the most beautiful and only British accent he’d ever heard spoke. “ Sorry that my resume slapped you in the face.” 

Dream felt all the tension leave his body as he turned to look at the man again, this time with less staring. “ I-It’s fine. It happens sometimes.” Dream let out a slightly wheezy laugh and the man turned to stare up at him again. His lips pursed and that’s when he noticed- _Is he wearing-?_

The man dissolved into slight giggles of laughter and covered his mouth with his hand. Dream held his own folder filled with his stack of papers with much less strength now and the laugh made him practically melt to the floor. Dream was ready to make records from the melodious laugh, no giggle. Dream couldn’t wait to hear this man’s actual laugh. Dream was ready to become the biggest simp for this man. “ So you get hit in the face with people’s papers a lot?” 

Dream snapped out of his daze and rubbed his nape, looking off to the side with a tilt of his head. “ Well, I mean, it’s happened about twice before with a newspaper at this train station. Of course there were never any cute guys chasing after them…” Dream chanced a glance over to see the man’s reaction, which looked quite surprised and his cheeks turned so pink Dream couldn’t help but smile.

This man was so cute. 

The man tucked some hair behind his ear, biting back a smile and slightly failing. He glanced to the floor before turning back to Dream with a shy look. “ Mm, well there’s a first time for everything huh? I mean I haven’t exactly seen a charming man get smacked in the face by a paper until now.”

Now it was Dream’s turn to blush and he let out a breathy wheeze before lightly kicking at the ground and dipping his head down to hide any blush that could be seen on his face. He knew his mask couldn’t hide his entire blush. Dream looked up to see The Gorgeous Man still staring at him and he was about to respond before another breeze blew by and before they knew it a paper from his folder had slipped out and slapped The Gorgeous Man in the face. 

Dream’s jaw dropped, eyebrows shooting up as his eyes widened comically. He quickly grabbed the paper off of his face and the man looked stunned and flabbergasted before he stared at the paper and made a very confused, but humored face. Dream gave the nameless man a questioning look as a train began to approach the station. The Gorgeous Man just held his folder to his chest with one hand and pointed at the paper which now had lipstick on it in the shape of a mouth. The man’s mouth. _So he was wearing lipstick._

“ I’ll pretend I didn’t see that, or that you flirted with me.” The Gorgeous Man said timidly, but Dream didn’t miss the slight tinge of disappointment that appeared on his face as he began to turn away. Dream realized exactly what that face was.

“ You have a bit of something on your face.” Dream said quickly and The Gorgeous Man looked at Dream again, a reserved slightly embarrassed look on his face. 

“ Oh- what? Where?” 

Dream tapped his own lips and then handed The Gorgeous Man his tiny napkin, it was still clean because he’d really only used it to hold it around his hot coffee. The Gorgeous Man took the napkin and wiped his lips in embarrassment before he then stared at it and he let out a slightly embarrassed squeak, rubbing the lipstick off his lips quickly. 

“ Oh gosh- wow. I am so sorry for assuming- and for getting lipstick on your paper. It looks important-” The Gorgeous Man began to ramble but Dream cut him off with an appreciative smile. He took back his napkin and wheezed again.

“ It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll throw this away for you too.” Dream stared at the ground and he heard the train let out the final whistle of letting the passengers on. Dream looked back up only to see The Gorgeous Man quickly getting on the train and sitting down. They shared one last glance as the man had looked back at him before the doors had shut and it began pulling out. The look in the man's eyes was filled with slight regret and a little bit of lost hope as they were pulled apart by the cruel train. Then Dream realized with even more annoyance that that had been his train as well.

Not only had he just lost the man of a lifetime, but he was going to be late for work as well. His boss was not going to be pleased with him.

  
  


_______________________

  
  


George regretted a few things in his life. Like when he chose to do a dorm in university over getting his own apartment or taking his parent’s offer on letting him stay a few more years until he could live on his own. Or how he’d chosen to let his little sister pet-sit his cat who ended up getting sick right after due to her poor care and lack of knowledge on animals. 

While both of those things were pretty horrible, George had never felt so much regret than he did right now. Sure, this interview was important, but he had been just thinking about how there were plenty of reception jobs out there he could get! So why did he just leave the perfect man who was very clearly interested in him back at the train station for an interview?! He felt the sparks, he felt the world freeze when their eyes met, the charming man may have had a mask but George could listen to his laugh all day. 

Maybe it was the slight humiliation of the fact Quackity had pranked him by giving him lipstick instead of Chapstick- who he was going to actually murder when he got back home. It could’ve also been the fact that George was scared of it being too good to be true. George even could chalk it up to the fact that he valued paying his half of the rent more important than his love life! George didn’t even know, but he regretted it right as the doors had closed behind him. Regretted even more when he sat down. He regretted it the most when he looked back to meet distraught eyes. George sighed sadly as he closed his eyes, waiting for the stupid train to stop and drop him off to the location of his future job. No way was he going to not get this job after passing up probably the best thing to ever happen in his love life.

  
  


_______________________

  
  


Dream walked into the office and trudged into the elevator. He clicked the fifth floor button and let it take him up all the way to his work floor. He heaved a sigh, letting his head hit the back of the elevator wall and he stared up to see his reflection in the mirror. Dream still had the nerve to look so devastated over the guy he’d barely known for ten minutes. Dream still had the nerve to hold onto the paper with the lipstick stain, and the napkin rubbed red from the gorgeous man who’d wiped said lipstick off furiously. Dream wondered why he even had lipstick on and how he didn’t know. He wondered if the man was as distraught as he was. 

_Or was it just all in my head? Was it one-sided? Was it all just me?_

Dream sighed sadly as he slipped out of the elevator once it opened and made it all the way to his desk. He set his briefcase onto his desk and then his folder on the side of it. He sat down and slumped forward, opening his briefcase to get everything he needed out of it when he saw someone in a powerful red suit stand in front of his desk. Dream’s eyes trailed up lazily to meet black eyes and pink hair pulled back into a long braid. The eyes stared down bored and yet still stern. “ You’re late,” Came the strong monotone voice of his boss.

“ Sorry,” Dream sighed glumly and opened his mouth to tell Techno a brief summary of an explanation, but Techno beat him to it by slamming down a large stack of papers onto his paper tray.

“ Save it, we both know I don’t care. Just get to work.” And with that Techno fixed his red tie and walked away to his office. Dream was lucky enough that Techno didn’t have it completely out for him to reprimand him for his tardiness on the spot. Dream sighed and opened the window for some fresh air, since he was lucky enough to have a window spot by his desk and began to work on some of the papers. 

Dream took off his coat, putting it on the back of his chair after he’d opened his folder when a gust of window nearly pulled out the same paper it had already tried to steal today. Dream caught it luckily right as it flew out the window and let out a breath of relief, which was stolen right from him as he stared wide eyed across to the building from him. 

There in the hallway was the gorgeous man from before. 

Was this luck? Coincidence? A novel or movie?? Dream didn’t quite care as he began to wave his hands around like a madman to gain the other man’s attention. He even called out for him to which he was shushed harshly by his coworkers around him. Dream was going to tear his hair out. If only the man would look over at him! 

Completely out of his previous slump because clearly the universe wasn’t playing with him right now. Dream knew this was meant to be. It just had to be! All his hope was refilled before his boss who wouldn’t understand any part of where he was coming from came barreling down on his parade. 

Techno cleared his throat loudly and Dream scowled as he turned to face him. “ Yes?”

“ Get back to work and stop distracting my other employees.” Techno said sternly before gesturing to the papers and then going back to his office. 

Dream scowled even more and shot Techno a glare at the back of his head, staring at the many papers in front of him. Suddenly a lightbulb gleamed right above his head. Dream quickly checked to see if the window was opened into the hallway The Gorgeous Man was in, and happily finding out it was (even if it wasn’t that wouldn’t have stopped Dream) he began to sit down and get to work quickly.

Well not his office work. Instead, he made paper airplanes. 

He was about to use the lipstick one, when he thought better against it and got one of the other papers he’d just been given. Practically a whole arsenal, which he was positive he wouldn’t need, as he crafted his first airplane. Eagerly he stood back up and shot it out the window. The sad airplane barely reached halfway before it plummeted and was taken away by the wind. Dream cursed and quickly made another one, it got a bit farther but suffered the same fate.

_Okay, third times the charm. Maybe this time he’ll even see something by the window!_ Dream looked at The Gorgeous Man who seemed to be happily and patiently waiting in his chair in the office still, staring straight ahead.

Dream narrowed his eyes as he tossed the airplane out and it almost reached, only to be harshly blown away by a strong gust of wind. Dream glared at the third failed attempt, but he wasn’t going to relent now.

The fourth attempt it had actually made it all the way to the other building, it just was aimed super far away and hit another window. Dream needed to work on his aim now, great. 

The sixth one ended up hitting the window on the other side. 

The tenth one hit the part of the wall above the window and Dream shook his fist at it. _How did it go higher?!_

The seventeenth one hit the left side of the window he’d actually finally aimed correctly at. Dream nearly choked on his relief. The hope hitting him right back. He was so close! The Gorgeous Man may not have looked over, but he would soon. Dream looked at him to see the man was now reading a newspaper with a goofy look on his face. Maybe he was thinking about how Dream had been slapped by two New York newspapers before?

The next fifteen paper airplanes hit every part of the wall around the window. None actually went in. 

Dream let out a sad sigh and threw the thirty third paper airplane and it flew down into the open window below the level of his desired window. The boss woman at the desk looked surprised and Dream quickly realized he thought it was for her, when they met eyes Dream cringed and shook his head. She was pretty, but she didn’t compare to his desired target. She glared at Dream, crumpling up the paper airplane and threw it away before slamming her window shut. Dream groaned and stared over to The Gorgeous Man who would forever be unnamed like a lost sad puppy. 

The man looked up at the desk to hear whatever was being told with him, apparently the news wasn’t as good as he’d thought because he slumped back in his seat and set the newspaper aside with a tired side.

Dream didn’t like that look on the man’s face and with a renewed vigor as he made his thirty fourth paper airplane was thrown and it was going so good! It almost made it when a stupid dumbass horrible pigeon intercepted it and crashed into it midair! “ NO!” Dream whisper-yelled and seethed. If looks could kill, that pigeon would have been dead. Instead Dream only had a vendetta against it. 

The fortieth paper airplane flew perfectly, just like the thirty fourth, and Dream crossed his fingers praying to anything that no pigeon would ruin this one. It sailed right in, but right as it was going George got up and went to the front desk to get something. A peppermint. His airplane sailed right into the wall and fell into the trash.

Dream pouted and he looked absolutely crushed. That took him forty tries! At least he knew he could do it now though. 

The next thing Dream knew he was out of paper after his fiftieth one. Dream glared at the empty paper tray and stared at the others around him, his fellow coworkers with their own papers. The guy next to him, Karl? He put an arm around his papers and moved them to the side of his desk far away from Dream with a nervous look. 

Dream scowled and then stared at his paper airplane with the lipstick mark. Maybe it all came down to that one? Maybe this time it would work. Dream took in a deep breath and began carefully making the paper airplane with more precision and more accuracy than the others. He did a lot more geometry and calculations in his head this time, preparing for his throw.

Suddenly George was standing and heading into a room with a relieved smile on his face, and before Dream could even throw the paper airplane the window slammed shut in front of his face. Dream whipped around, frozen to his spot as his boss Technoblade gave him a very agitated look, at least for Technoblade it was very agitated, and Dream stilled. Techno then dropped another stack of papers on his paper tray and Dream sat down. He stared dejectedly at the huge stack, then at the paper airplane with the lipstick on it. Dream sighed and began working on the papers.

Every now and then he would glance up to see if he would come out and back into the hallway. Dream let out a disappointed sigh every time he wouldn’t see the man. Dream was about more than halfway done with the papers when he glanced over only to see The Gorgeous Man walking past the receptionist desk with a smile on his face and began walking to the door. The receptionist seemed to keep talking to The Gorgeous Man and he laughed continuing the conversation with her. Dream opened the window quickly and grabbed the paper airplane, steadying himself and getting ready to throw it.

The man’s back was facing him, his head turned to look at the receptionist, and they laughed at a joke. Dream closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly and then right as he brought his hand back and then went to throw it forward, a gust of wind took the stupid paper airplane away. Dream’s eyes widened in panic as he practically yelled for the paper airplane, nearly throwing himself out the window after it. Dream’s fingers grazed a corner, earning him nothing but a tiny papercut. The airplane with the lipstick stain fluttered down down down. 

Dream stared at it like it just committed the worst crime in the world, offended and dumbfounded. He quickly looked back up to see the man leaving the hallway, doorway closing behind him and Dream turned around quickly, knocking himself into Technoblade.

“ Dream, I am being serious. Stop fooling around and do your work.” Techno said seriously and crossed his arms. Voice monotone as ever. Dream stiffened and glanced around the workplace to see everyone staring at him. 

Philza, the other head of the company began walking up to them with a friendly smile on his face. Clearly understanding the whole situation, after all Philza had been watching in amusement from afar. “ Oh, Techno. Let the lad go!” 

Techno scowled and looked at Philza clearly displeased,” But Phil! He’s lucky I haven’t fired him yet.”

Karl then cleared his throat and sheepishly added,” You can’t let the guy lose the love of his life _and_ his job in one day.”

Philza grinned and patted Karl on the shoulder, he jolted before calming back down quickly. “ Exactly! See this man gets it, c’mon Techno. Let Dream go and try to get the love of his life.” 

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose after lifting his glasses up off his face. He turned to Dream very unimpressed and stepped aside. “ Fine, go try and save what’s left of your useless love life. You get the rest of the day off.” 

Dream’s face lit up and he sprinted out the office without a second thought. Shouts of he forgot his jacket and suitcase called after him but Dream had already wasted enough time. He’d never sprinted down so many flights of stairs as fast as he did in that moment, not even bothering with the elevator due to all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Having to sit and wait for a dumb elevator to open wouldn’t help him at all. Dream sprinted out of the office building and looked around, he caught a glimpse of the man across the ever busy New York street and he called out for him. 

Dream wasted no thought or moment of throwing himself into the road, and stopping traffic. His long legs maneuvering him as he held his arms out for the cars to stop. At some point he ended up bumping and rolling over a car hood before he got to the other side of the road. 

Dream’s chest heaved as he frantically looked around, but he never saw the one he was looking for. Instead he was greeted by the oh so familiar paper airplane that had screwed everything over for him. Dream glared at it like it personally offended every inch of him, which it did. He grabbed it and launched it into the sky before he huffed and carefully made his way back to his office to regather his things. Dream was crushed and all of his hopes were drowned, and now he could feel the slight pain of the papercut on his finger. 

A napkin out of his pocket ended up flying away from a gust of wind, unnoticed.

  
  


_______________________

  
  


George had made his way out of the office, basically guaranteed a job for their receptionist position. He’d start Monday seeing as this was the last week the very nice and kind receptionist, Niki, had left to work. George was elated by this. 

It meant that his sacrifice for his love life was most likely worth it, that he didn’t screw up something that could have been wonderful for nothing. 

George let out a sigh of relief as he went through his folder, turning the corner obliviously. George caught a few littered paper airplanes getting slightly blown into the road and his eyebrows furrowed. _Who made so many paper airplanes?? And why did they just throw them away like that. Certainly they don’t care for the environment._

George shook his head and then sighed. “ I suppose it’s just New York. I mean literally no one can throw things into the trash bins.” George said to himself and avoided a ramen noodle cup from rolling into his nice shoes. George made his way down the block deciding to just take a detour to the train, maybe go a little sightseeing and explore a bit of New York since he hadn’t really done that this whole time. He’d been too busy trying to get jobs, but now that he knew he had one he could finally take a little breather for a minute.

George got a call from Quackity and his face lit up, ready to tell him the great news. George answered and put the phone up to his ear. He regretted it as Quackity began yelling garbled unintelligible words into his ear. George cringed away from the phone and once it was calmed down George brought it back to his ear. “ Hello…?”

“ GEORGE!” Quackity yelled and George cringed again, but didn’t pull the phone away from his ear this time. “ Hey dude! How’d the interview go?” George could hear the mischief in his voice. 

Which reminded George of the little prank Quackity pulled on him.

“ It went great actually, I have a guaranteed receptionist job now.” George hummed indifferently.

Quackity’s tone did that intrigued but trying to play it cool tone,” Oh really? Cool. Cool. Ya get any comments about anything? Any weird looks or was it all smooth sailing?”

George rolled his eyes. “ Quackity, cut the crap. I know you gave me lipstick instead of Chapstick this morning. That was really uncool by the way, but lucky for me some guy at the train station caught it before it humiliated me at my interview.” George’s tone was smug and he heard Quackity groan in disappointment.

That was quickly over with though when he heard Quackity perk back up. “ Wait a guy? He caught it at the train station?” George cringed and then bit his bottom lip a little.

“ Oh. Um… no?” George tried and failed to cover up the guy he had just mentioned. He really didn’t want to be hounded for his, or what Quackity would refer to as, horrible sacrifice he would regret for the rest of his life.

“ Oh no no no. I heard you, you can’t lie to me, Gogy. Was he cute?” 

George groaned and stared at the sky in annoyance. “ Unbearably so. At least from what I could see. He wore a mask over his mouth.”

“ A mask??” He heard Quackity laugh,” What is he a ninja or germaphobe or something?”

“ I don’t know. Maybe??” George couldn’t help the slight regret leak out of his voice as he said it. Because George really wished he had stayed to get to know the charming man. To get to know about the mask. Everything. George felt so stupid to still be hung up on him. Despite successfully getting his job, he still regretted his decision.

“ What do you mean, ’I don’t know. Maybe??’” Quackity mocked in a horrible British accent,” Didn’t you ask him?”

“ Isn’t it rude to ask someone about why they wear a mask? What if he’s insecure?” George excused quickly.

“ Okay okay. I mean who cares, but I guess. So what’s his name?”

George stayed silent.

“ George? Did you hang up on me?”

“ No, no. I’m still here.” _Unfortunately. Maybe I should hang up…_

“ So what’s his name?”

“ I… don’t know.” George sighed and dropped his head down in defeat. He knew where this was heading.

“ How do you not know?” Quackity asked in disbelieving humour. 

George groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “ I never asked him.”

“ Why didn’t you ask him?”

“ Because I had to get on the train.”

“ Why didn’t you miss the train?”

“ Because I had an interview to get too.”

“ You could get a million other reception jobs.”

“ I know.”

“ So why didn’t you ask his name?”

Silence. 

“ I’m guessing you didn’t get his number either?”

“ No. I didn’t.”

“ Was he straight?”

“ I don’t think so…”

“ Was he clearly interested in you?”

“ ...Maybe?”

“ George. I know you’re not dumb. Was he?”

“ Okay, yes. I guess so.”

“ Then tell me why in the world did you not get his name and number and went to a dumbass job interview?!” Quackity yelled in exasperation and George could hear him saying things in Spanish away from the phone. Probably cursing George for his idioticness.

So the latter told Quackity everything. He told him about his thinking before he got to the train station all the way to his thinking on the train. He gushed to his roommate about how adorably charming the man had been, how cute he was. How The Charming Man reminded him of a lost puppy or the sun. How he had been the exact opposite of George. George told Quackity everything as he wandered the streets of New York and ended up on a sidewalk with a railing, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. 

George leaned against the railing and kept talking. He was sure it was about an hour and a half before Quackity told George he should probably come home, maybe he’d see The Charming Man at the train station on his way back or the next morning. So George obliged and hung up. He pulled up Google Maps because he literally had no idea where he was, besides being next to the Atlantic, and had no idea how he got there. 

Once he had his destination planned out for him he began following the bright blue line. He looked up and he stared at a flower cart before he lightly bit his bottom lip and approached it. _If Quackity is right about seeing the man again, maybe I can buy him a flower and apologize._

George looked at the many flowers, of course he loved the vibrant blue ones, but he sort of wanted something that reminded him of The Charming Man’s eyes. 

George settled on a tiny miniature bouquet of yellow daffodils. George smiled to himself as he paid the florist woman and smelled the daffodils. It smelled so cool and light and just like spring. George loved it. Then all of a sudden a tiny napkin flew past his head and then around him.

George’s face contorted into one of bemusement as he spun around to stare at it, analyzing the flying napkin around him. Suddenly he gasped as he saw the smudges of lipstick and then he tried to snatch it out of the air, only for it to be blown away. George chased after it without thought. He was so bewildered and captivated by the napkin from this morning and he chased it down the streets of New York. One hand clenching his yellow bouquet and the other frantically reach out for the napkin. He chased it around a pole, and weaved through crowds. He climbed a set of stairs and almost reached it, but then he tripped into a bench. George didn’t even know where he was going and he was sure he looked crazy for chasing a dirty napkin, but the opinions of the many New Yorkers didn’t matter at all.

After what seemed like forever George was filled with a sense of hope and meaning. This couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. George followed the napkin through a dog park and he chased it with a few dogs until he got through the park and kept going. It taunted him as it would linger for a second and he was so close to having it in his grasps. Then the napkin would turn just so and it was out of his reach again. He was getting strung along like a pig chasing a carrot on a stick.

George didn’t care at all. At some point he ended up on a train and the napkin just still kept going. He didn’t even know how! There was no wind in the train!!

George apologized profusely as he squeezed his way through the subway train and then turned back to make sure he didn’t lose it. This was probably the most exhilarating moment he’d ever had in his life.

Eventually the train stopped, and George nearly toppled over onto a couple. He apologized before he got off and grabbed the napkin mid air. Now that he had it, it laid limp and George realized he was at the train station for this morning. George looked around, expecting to see something- no someone. All he saw was an empty train station and he frowned. Of course he was disappointed. George kept looking around aimlessly and then sighed, staring at the napkin. “ I know this was no coincidence. Why did you bring me here?” 

_Oh god, I’m talking to a dirty napkin. I must have lost it._

Then a train pulled into the station across from him.

  
  


_______________________

  
  


Dream kicked at a paper cup that flew at his shoes, hands stubbornly stuffed into his pant pockets. Eventually on his walk to who knows where, he was just angry and needed to let off some steam by walking, he’d noticed he’d lost the napkin as well. Dream didn’t care though, it was dumb to get his hopes up so high and he figured he shouldn’t hold onto it anymore. 

Dream was pretty much just fine with never finding love again at this point. 

The blonde walked past an alleyway and turned the corner. He noticed people heading towards him gave weird looks to something behind him, but Dream didn’t bother to look. That was until something poked his back and he jumped. It was slightly pointy and Dream turned to look at whoever did that in utter annoyance only to see the paper airplane flying in a loop-de-loop.

Dream’s jaw dropped as it flew around his head and then back the way he’d been walking. Dream didn’t hesitate to chase after the paper airplane that he’d chucked only a while ago. This would be the last time he gets his hopes up.

That’s when Dream remembered and abruptly stopped before he hazardly crossed the road and stopped traffic. “ Oh no. I am not falling for this. Nope, no way.” Dream spun around on his heel and then was bombarded with a good amount of paper airplanes poking against his chest and arms and pushing him right into traffic. Luckily the cars stopped for the giant anomaly in the road as the paper airplanes pushed him to the other side of the street. 

Dream didn’t even care if he looked like a madman fighting a herd of paper airplanes, but they didn’t relent. No they kept pushing and carrying him across New York to wherever the heck they wanted him to go. Dream was pretty sure the universe was just against him at this point. 

But then the paper airplane with the lipstick on it flew around his head and he reached out to snatch it only for it to easily evade him. The other airplanes relented and let the wind carry them back and away, and Dream chased after the paper airplane taunting him in pure and utter annoyance. 

Dream swiped at it with both hands and when that failed plenty of times he realized it had taken him past his office building. It had taken him all the way onto a train and as he gave up on catching it, deciding to take a breather to sit down and catch his breath, the paper airplane flew around his head as if it were innocent.

Dream crossed his arms and glared at it whenever it came to view.

Eventually the train stopped and the paper airplane poked him out of his chair and he stumbled out into the train station, the paper airplane landed in his hands and he looked up only to go slack jawed. 

Those oh so beautiful eyes stared into his own and Dream lost all the anger he’d felt previously before. Replacing the anger and resentment was so much love and hope he felt like melting into a puddle. 

Dream took a few more steps and The Gorgeous Man shyly tucked some hair behind his ear, meeting Dream halfway. The subway train doors shut behind him and Dream didn’t care at all. 

“ Hello again.” The cute British accent snapped Dream out of his dazed and Dream blinked, making a dopey smile, even though The Gorgeous Man couldn’t see it.

“ Hey… What a coincidence seeing you here.” 

The Gorgeous Man laughed and stared at the napkin in his hands. Dream blinked and the cogs in his head were turning. “ Did you chase that napkin all the way here?”

The man’s eyes widened and then glanced at the paper airplane he was holding. “ Did you chase that paper airplane all the way here?”

Dream saw The Gorgeous Man smile an even more gorgeous smile and Dream swooned. Their eyes smiled to one another and they dissolved into a fit of laughter before they stepped closer, a mere inch apart. 

“ What’s your name?”

“ George. Yours?”

“ Dream?”

“ Seriously.”

“ Yup.”

“ I like your name.”

“ I like yours too.”

Suddenly George held up some flowers to him and Dream blushed.

“ I bought these hoping I’d catch you here when I headed back or tomorrow morning. Then the napkin appeared.” George said sheepishly and he looked down between them. 

Dream gushed and quickly took the flowers, he took one off the stem and placed it into George’s hair. Now George was blushing a pretty pink. “ Yellow looks pretty on you.”

“ Thank you.”

They stared at each other for another moment before Dream cleared his throat and nervously rubbed his nape. “ Would you like to go get a coffee?”

George still stared at him as he said,” I’d love too.” And then they were off to the Badlands Café and Bakery.

They chatted and stuck to each other at the hip as they made their way to the lovely café and they both knew that this was the beginning of something truly amazing. They shared their stories of the napkin and paper airplane. George scolded but still laughed a lot when Dream told him about his day at work, which only consisted of Dream trying to get George’s attention. 

Dream could listen to his laugh all day on repeat. 

George got pretty concerned when Dream ended up laughing like a tea kettle, doubling over. George asked if he should call an ambulance and Dream only laughed harder.

When they got to the café Dream introduced George to his friend Bad who congratulated them and let their meal be on the house. Bad also spilled a bit too much information on the topic of discussion this morning and Dream’s hopeless love life. He would’ve been far more embarrassed if George hadn’t shared that his love life had in fact been much more inexperienced and dull. Dream couldn’t believe it, claiming that anyone would be lucky to have him and George only repeated that back to Dream. 

Bad gave them knowing looks and then said that he better be invited to the wedding and both boys blushed furiously. 

George and Dream couldn’t be happier and they couldn’t wait to finally have that special someone they had been looking for since forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that oneshot au! If you have any comments, questions, concerns, etc do let me know down in the comments. You should go ahead and smash that kudos button (you can't really take it back though so I do appreciate if you did), and maybe go and check out my other oneshot if you liked this one a lot. 
> 
> It's pretty good.
> 
> I guess. 
> 
> Anyway enough low key joking aside I hope you all have a wonderful day, thank you for taking time to read this all I do appreciate it, Love you!! <333
> 
> What the heck, reread this and I sound like a youtuber, maybe I should do youtu-
> 
> Ayo I forgot to mention this here as well like always, if u wanna check more of my stuff out or wanna contact me my instagram is: @/tydye9000


End file.
